Cotton Candy Clouds
by Kyla45
Summary: Among them, nothing else mattered. Oneshot. Usami & Misaki


Misaki absolutely hated it. With a fervent passion; and not the good kind either. It pissed him off. But the infuriating part was that he couldn't stay pissed off for very long.

" Misaki, I'm hungry." God, that man's voice was so heavenly. And yet here he was, whining about food. Said addressee frowned.

" I'm not making you anything right now, Usagi-san, we just had supper." He abhorred how the man's voice melted his resolve to be defiant.

" Who said I was hungry for food?" Usagi quirked an eyebrow playfully, smirking meaningfully in the boy's direction.

" Idiot!" Misaki sputtered. He uttered a few more insults before stomping up the stairs, making a show of it, simply for the sake of being obnoxious. He slammed his bedroom door shut, Usagi's hunger be damned.

While he was left to simmer, his thoughts turned in unsavory directions. His brain decided to leaf through images of a smiling Usagi. It replayed cherished words spoken from rabbit lips.

Ugh! That man was polluting him! Even though they were...lovers...no! He could barely think it! But even so...Misaki found it so annoying how this thoughts would turn so mushy, how his reactions would be so girly. How his stomach would get the jitters at weird times – like when Usagi touched his hand, or looked at him in that un-hungry way.

AH! The boy flopped back on his bed, frustratingly. He grabbed the nearest pillow and crushed it to his skull, letting out a groan.

It wasn't only the innocent (if there was such a thing as innocent when talking of Usagi) things that had Misaki. It was the other things. Maybe it was just his body...but he had no idea how it could feel so good if it was just his body's typical reaction.

Knock, knock, _fucking _knock_._

" Misaki..."

" What do you want?" His voice was tired. Today was a horrible day to think of Usagi while he was inclined to curl up in a corner. Today was the day his parents died.

" Nothing in particular...I'm coming in."

" No, wait! Usagi idiot–!"

Too late, there he was, in all his shining glory; Misaki thought with an intense dislike. Glory? Could he not resist the idiot's physical attraction when he was feeling like crap? Could he not, just once, feel his heart beat quicken and his cheeks flush at how good the idiot looked just standing there? Could he maybe pass the part he floated into some warped dreamland where it was just Usagi and him?

" Well. This is a disappointment. To find my words did not push you into pleasuring yourself.."

Misaki exploded. He shouted through his blush and violently threw a pillow into a smirking Usagi's face.

In all truth, he didn't feel like doing anything but hiding in that corner. There weren't many things one could do when feeling like crap. There weren't many remedies. And Misaki could only yearn for that corner.

A chuckle. Oh, that chuckle did things to Misaki. It was deep and rumbling, just like his voice. But. It was a chuckle. He almost shivered.

" Shut up! Shut up, shut up, and go away! I'm tired."

" How about I wake you up?"

" Idiot! I said I'm tired...!" Even as Misaki said these words, he felt his will receding. He felt warmed by the idea of simply being close to Usagi. But wait! He had to remind himself that he wanted the cold corner because...yes...his parents died today.

The bed sunk underneath Usagi's weight. Misaki was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug, that was in no way sexual. Hands did not go where they should not, the cold fingers and palms instead held the boy tightly.

" Usagi-san. Go away, you're squishing me," was the weak mumble that passed through Misaki's lips. And contrary to his words, Usagi was really cuddling him oppose to squishing him.

To Misak's annoyancei, he melted in the embrace. His eyes lidded hazily, his face heated, and his body pressed snugly against the man's. He should be shivering in the corner. But instead he felt close to slumber in this idiot's lap.

Ghost-like breaths tickled his neck.

" I don't know why you're moping, Misaki, but I don't like it. Okay?"

Selfish as always! '_I_ don't like it!' Well, what about Misaki? Did he have no say in it? But as Usagi finished talking, he lazily kissed the top of the younger's head, and held him a little tighter. Misaki closed his eyes. He couldn't find it within himself to push the idiot away, or to lash out. Thinking of this cursed day brought a stinging to his eyes, so he kept them shut tight and tried not to make any sounds to indicate he was behaving weakly. He pressed his face into the chest before him, scrunching up his face as his lip began to tremble. (Misaki hadn't cried over his parents since he was small! This could NOT be happening!) A small gasp managed to escape as he sucked in air too quickly. He pressed his face harder into the cigaret-smelling fabric, doing the only thing he could do. He leaned into and clutched at the warmth. Corners be damned.

" Misaki. Don't fall asleep now," the amusement of the tone broke through the younger's haze. And then, a cold hand snaked up his shirt, and almost immediately, his skin tingled and heated.

His watery eyes looked up confusedly at Usagi, almost angrily, but pathetically so. Obviously, a new kind of fire was controlling his eyes.

The man smirked down at Misaki, the flicker of deep concern going unnoticed by the distressed boy.

" Are you getting emotional because it feel so good?" Ah, that voice was so sultry. It shouldn't be allowed.

Poor Misaki couldn't think. Because it _did _feel good. Remarkably good. Too good. And he was scared he was going to start crying. This day, was, after all...the day his parents had...because of him...of course, he shouldn't think this way but...how could he not?...his parents were _dead_–

" Ah!" Misaki didn't want to moan, but now there was a mouth _and_ a hand making his skin tingle.

" Usagi-san...stop! I...I...ah," his voice was already breathless, and caught between pleasure honey-tones and suppressed sobs.

The man in question hushed the boy, and then brought him to great heights, tearing off articles of clothing feverishly, and locking mouths frantically. He expertly placed touches where they would be received well, and coaxed a very vocal refrain from the boy.

Within a short span of time, that was actually longer than it seemed, they were connected, together as one. Moving in unity.

Usagi brought Misaki higher and higher, determined to make him reach the cotton candy clouds. Each time the man would bring him closer and then delay. And the boy beneath him no longer protested, he simply clutched Usagi, trying not to voice the intensity of his feelings aloud.

His mind was foggy, and what part of it did have clear room to think was filled with his beloved Usagi. That and the intense rapture passing through his body in violent jolts.

Misaki felt hot tears trickle from his eyes, and he tried to turn his face away, but he was currently in the middle of a very cooperative kiss.

He felt the small bed was not suitable for this. He felt himself embarrassed and crying, and he couldn't think.

He shuddered when he felt a slick tongue licking his cheeks delicately, gathering his sadness and swallowing it.

But poor Misaki couldn't even think as to why he was weeping anymore. He couldn't even figure that was a good thing.

Misaki squirmed and cried out. He heard an enticing groan from above him, and he took a moment to admire Usagi.

Crushingly, then, the world exploded. The world that was overheated and intense and beautiful and pleasurable.

Usagi and Misaki soared straight through the cotton candy clouds, into the unknown. And Usagi smiled tenderly, as he brought Misaki into another day, no longer marred by the past. He kissed the exhausted boy beneath him, memorizing the satisfaction and love spread openly on his visage. He whispered something stupid, and then softly told the boy he could sleep now, in the new day.

Usagi himself fell asleep knowing he had diverted the boy from sadness until the sun shone high again.

And so they both slept all day, nakedly entwined, in a cramped bed with soiled sheets and each other.

But everything else be damned.

* * *

...uh...excuse me. I'm sorry. This did not go how I planned. I turned it semi-dramatic. OOC? Random as hell? Screwed up? AND Un-descriptive sex? Was it really bad? I had some points I like to think I made known, but I doubt it. Sigh. I will say I love these two. Review? Hah...hah...

ML!


End file.
